Not Brand Echh Vol 1 13
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * and Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** * * * * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** ** Vehicles: * * * | StoryTitle2 = Liltin' Limericks | Writer2_1 = Roy Thomas | Writer2_2 = Phil Seuling | Penciler2_1 = Tom Sutton | Inker2_1 = Tom Sutton | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Typeset | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Who Says a Carnival Has to Be Good?? | Writer3_1 = Arnold Drake | Writer3_2 = Roy Thomas | Penciler3_1 = Marie Severin | Inker3_1 = Marie Severin | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Irv Watanabe | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis3 = A two-page spread showing what a Marble carnival would look like. Silver Burper is shown giving kids a ride on his surfboard. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Shrew Storm | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = | Inker4_1 = | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis4 = Pinup | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Guess What's Coming to Diner | Writer5_1 = Stu Schwartzberg | Penciler5_1 = Stu Schwartzberg | Inker5_1 = Tom Sutton | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = Tom Sutton | Editor5_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = Cheap Shrills | Writer6_1 = Gary Friedrich | Penciler6_1 = Gary Friedrich | Penciler6_2 = Herb Trimpe | Inker6_1 = Herb Trimpe | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = It's a Mad, Mad Ave | Writer7_1 = | Penciler7_1 = Tom Sutton | Inker7_1 = Tom Sutton | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = | Editor7_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle8 = Rent-a-Super-Hero! | Writer8_1 = Stu Schwartzberg | Penciler8_1 = Marie Severin | Inker8_1 = Tom Sutton | Colourist8_1 = | Letterer8_1 = Herb Cooper | Editor8_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis8 = A story about what it would be like to rent a super-hero. Silver Burper is shown giving kids a ride on the ocean with his surfboard. He's also with a group of heroes at the end demanding that their bill gets paid. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle9 = Dr. Deranged Vs. Deadpan | Writer9_1 = Roy Thomas | Penciler9_1 = Gene Colan | Inker9_1 = Sam Grainger | Colourist9_1 = | Letterer9_1 = Sam Grainger | Editor9_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis9 = | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle10 = Adult Super-Hero Daydreams | Writer10_1 = Bill DuBay | Writer10_2 = Roy Thomas | Penciler10_1 = Bill DuBay | Inker10_1 = Tom Sutton | Colourist10_1 = | Letterer10_1 = Tom Sutton | Editor10_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis10 = | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle11 = Valentines | Writer11_1 = Roy Thomas | Penciler11_1 = Ronn Foss | Inker11_1 = John Verpoorten | Colourist11_1 = | Letterer11_1 = Herb Cooper | Editor11_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis11 = | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle12 = Instant Replay Dept. | Writer12_1 = Arnold Drake | Penciler12_1 = Marie Severin | Inker12_1 = John Tartaglione | Colourist12_1 = | Letterer12_1 = Joe Rosen | Editor12_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis12 = | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle13 = The Return of... Forbush-Man! The Way-Out Wonder | Writer13_1 = Roy Thomas | Penciler13_1 = Tom Sutton | Inker13_1 = Tom Sutton | Colourist13_1 = | Letterer13_1 = Tom Sutton | Editor13_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis13 = | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = "The Origin of the Simple Surfer!" * The Silver Surfer (Norrin Radd) spoof in this issue is named "Simple Surfer," but in all previous Not Brand Echh appearances he is referred to as "Silver Burper." | Trivia = "The Origin of the Simple Surfer!" * This is a spoof of the origin of the Silver Surfer (Norrin Radd). | Recommended = | Links = * }}